


Anything For You

by Kazefiend



Category: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowerfell, Flowerfell Babyhell, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazefiend/pseuds/Kazefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is a great dad and takes his kids to a winter carnival held by the school they attend.<br/>Things don't go as planned however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Flowerfell AU Created by underfart-snas.tumblr.com / siviosanei.tumblr.com  
> Main Flowerfell Fic 'Overgrowth' by SociopathicArchangel
> 
> Post with the children's descriptions: https://underfart-snas.tumblr.com/post/141545968027/since-the-majority-of-you-begged-and-pleaded-so

“will they have hot chocolate?” the seven-year-old asked, hand tightly holding his father’s and swinging it back and forth.

“dunno bud, maybe?” Sans replied with a smile, “you okay up there sweetpea?”

“mhm” his daughter nodded, tightly hugging Sans’ skull from her perch on his shoulders. A gust of wind caused her to shiver. Sans used his free hand to pull his fur hood over her shoulders.

It was a warm February afternoon, the perfect weather for snowmen and snowball fights as the snow was just melted enough to hold its shape. The trio had partaken in a snowball fight or two in the front yard before making their way down to the winter carnival being held by the twin’s school. 

Originally Frisk was going to take them. They were becoming quite involved in the parent-teacher association, but, business had come up. Being technically the princess of monsters and ambassador meant that sometimes they were needed by their parents for diplomatic situations. Sans noted how formal and sexy Frisk looked when they wore their outfit adorned with delta runes. It took all of Frisk’s will to resist his advances and make it out the door. With a giggle, they promised that they would spend time with him later.

“dad, will they have cookies?” Verdana asked, mind very much on the topic of food, “what about hamburgers?”

“probably,” Sans shrugged and noted the kid’s healthy appetite was definitely from him rather than Frisk.

The carnival was at a local park within reasonable walking distance from their home. Large colourful banners and flags came into view, several booths serving food and lots of happy children running around excitedly. The center of the park had a large frozen pond where parents and small children were skating.

“Hey! Vivaldi and Verdana you guys made it!” a teacher called out as Sans and his brood approached the entrance.

“hi miss hanwell,” the twins said, both flashing her shark-like smiles.

“Mrs. Dreemurr couldn’t make it today?” asked the teacher as she strained to look up at Sans. She was much too short for this.

“yea, official monster business,” Sans said with a hint of pride in his voice, “they were needed right away.”

“Awww, how sweet,” Miss Hanwell smiled, “you kids like hanging out with your daddy?”

Sans narrowed his eye sockets, what an odd thing to ask.

The twins nodded earnestly.

“You kids go have fun okay?” she seemed satisfied with their reply, “Mr. Dreemurr we have picnic tables cleaned off over by the skating pond if you want to mingle with other parents.”

“yep,” Sans replied and walked away from the woman, mood still slightly soured over her question. Why wouldn’t his kids like hanging out with him? He spent tons of time with them.

Finding a free picnic table Sans lifted Vivaldi off his shoulders and onto the ground, gently fixing her windblown hair, “what do you guys wanna do first?”

“i want to build a castle over there,” Vivaldi pointed over to a place where children were building various snowmen and sculptures, “can i go? i see cynthia,” a small blonde was building what looked like a snowcat.

“aight, play nice sweetpea,” he planted a quick kiss on her forehead before she ran off. “what about you buddy?” he turned his attention over to Verdana who was practically bouncing with excitement.

“snowball fight!” Ver nearly ran off, Sans grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back.

“slow down kiddo,” Sans picked a loose bobby pin from Verdana’s hair, “you sure you don’t wanna be a skeleton?” Sans asked as he fixed his son’s hair, pinning unruly bangs to the side, “you need a haircut bud.”

Verdana shook his head, “they don’t wanna play with me when i am.”

Ow. That hurt.

“kay, go have fun. i’ll be here,” his son ran off towards what Sans could only describe as a snowball battlefield. Hm. Papyrus would have had fun there. Maybe. Or caused unimaginable chaos

Sans yawned, one arm propping his head up, eyes switching between watching his daughter build a lovely castle and his son pummeling children with snowballs. This was supposed to be an area for parents to mingle but no one came over to even offer a greeting. He supposed it was because he was a giant skeleton monster and the people around were mostly tiny human women and some human men in fancy parkas. Oh well, he wasn’t much for small talk. What could he possibly have in common with Sally Jo who ran the bake sale? Why did all the human mothers have the same pixie cut?

“What are you doing here bone man?” a gruff voice asked.

Sans ignored him, not really into a confrontation. Vivaldi was working on setting up the walls of her castle, that was much more interesting than dealing with some potentially racist fuckhead.

“Can’t hear without ears?” the man wasn’t giving up.

Sans rolled his eyes and peered at him out of the corner of his sockets. The man looked about six feet tall, good he was shorter, surrounded by four boys of varying ages. “nothin’ wanna sit? i’m bone-ly.”

“A comedian huh?” the man wasn’t an appreciator of puns it seemed, “you know what I’m fucking asking. I don’t see any skeleton kids around here, you aren’t gonna steal some poor kids and eat them or something?”

Was this guy serious? Sans chuckled, flashing his pointed teeth, “gotta get em young when the bones are soft.” This would probably only escalate the situation but it was funny pushing this asshole’s buttons, “human kids go great with mustard.”

“Don’t be a fucking sicko,” the man waved his boys away, “what are you doing here?”

“c’mon man i’m watchin’ my kids,” the fun had worn off, this was now needlessly annoying.

“I told you I don’t see any skeleton kids,” the man repeated like it was supposed to discredit Sans somehow.

“gee, i guess that means my kids don’t look like me huh?” if sarcasm could kill that man would be dead, “the kids with the buttercup clips are mine. it’s cold out so you’d think you’d have some chill.”

“poor kids,” the man sneered, “their mama has shitty taste in a step-daddy.”

Sans set his face in his hands, holy shit this guy was a pain, “pick up a fucking paper, they’re the hybrid twins.” His children’s birth had been heavily talked and written about. Being the first of their kind Sans was almost surprised this idiot didn’t know about them, “i don’t assume you can read though pal.” Maybe Sans should have asked Papyrus to come along, people left him completely alone.

The man clearly done with Sans’ bullshit stormed away, sitting at a picnic table some distance away. He hollered for one of his boys and whispered something in his ear.

Sans paid no mind, hoping that would be the most interesting part of his day. Vivaldi’s castle was coming around great and Verdana had finally been bested by his peers and given a facewash. “ya kinda earned that buddy,” Sans chuckled, Verdana had been using his magic to levitate snowballs and annihilate his classmates. When he eventually grew tired from magic use the kids saw their opportunity and playfully threw him into a mound of soft snow.

A scream snapped Sans away from his son’s antics.

A boy, one of the sons of the asshole from earlier, had grabbed Vivaldi by her hair and smashed her face into a wall of her snow castle. 

In an instant Sans was at her side, the boy horrified that Sans appeared out of nowhere shrieked, “my…my dad told me to… don’t eat me.”

Sans, too concerned with his daughter’s well-being shot the kid a vicious glare as he ran off.

Snow dyed crimson, Vivaldi’s castle had been composed of snow, ice and rocks. Her nose profusely bled, a cut under her right eye and bruises blossoming on her face.

Blind rage.

How fucking dare he.

How fucking dare he instruct a child to hurt another.

His sweetpea.

Sans could blast the man into nothingness. No one would ever know he existed. Ashes and charred remains. Lift him into the air and smash him down, shattering all his bones. Devour the fucker whole. He wanted Sans to be a monster? He would get a monster.

Left eye blazing with red magic, right socket empty, shaking with pure anger. Oh the things Sans could do to murder that arrogant fucker. Humans broke so easily.

“D…Daddy…” a soft sniffle, then another that turned into full blown bawling. Warm tears freely ran down Vivaldi’s face, blood streaming from her cheek and nose.

Sans snapped out of his rage, “sweetpea…” he frantically looked around for something to clean her face with. Her scarf was the only fabric he could find, dabbing and wiping away the blood. “ver,” Sans yelled and gestured for the boy to come over quickly, “we’re going home.”

Verdana ran over, playfully dragging a child behind him, “daddy can richie stay ov-” his words quieted when he saw his sister’s face, bloody and bruised. Turning to the young boy the colour drained from his face, “m-maybe another time…”

Sans picked Vivaldi up and quickly grabbed Verdana’s small hand. Making their way to the exit of the park, Vivaldi sobbing loudly into Sans’ coat.

Sans stopped at the table that the man was now leaning against, smug look plastered on his face. “verdana,” he paused, “go get a hot chocolate from over there,” motioning to a stall where teachers were handing out warm drinks to the children.

When Sans was sure Verdana was out of earshot he covered one of Vivaldi’s ears and pressed her head into his coat to cover the other.

“listen here fuckstain,” Sans spat and kicked the table to get the man’s attention, “you’re really lucky my wife is a pacifist. ‘cause if they weren’t,” his grin terrifying, sockets black, “you’d be dead where you stand.” An empty threat, but it got the point across.

-

Frisk wasn’t home yet when they got back. Good. It gave Sans time for some damage control.

Sans tossed Verdana on the couch and turned on some children’s programming. He quickly took Vivaldi over to the bathroom to tend to her injuries. Sitting her on the counter and inspecting her face.

“doesn’t look broken,” he carefully cleaned dried blood from around her nose and cheek with a damp washcloth, “i’m so.. so sorry sweetpea.”

“why,” Vivaldi’s face showed very little emotion, she was exhausted from the pain and crying, “i didn’t do anything.”

“i know honey, people are stupid,” what could he say? Maybe if Frisk had taken them this could have been avoided, they could have gone tomorrow. Life was going to be hard for them, and it was his fault. “i love ya lots, remember i am always here.”

“my scarf is ruined,” the young girl’s eyes downcast as she held the blood-stained fabric.

Sans pondered for a moment before unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and folding it up, “it’s a lil’ long but you’ll grow into it,” he said handing his daughter the black and red scarf.

Red eyes wide and bright she held it close to her, “thank you, papa.”

“anything for you.”


End file.
